Lores of the Dark: SERPIENTES
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: Porque los Slytherin son mucho más que unas serpientes; son niños que esconden tras de sí deseos, sufrimientos y ambiciones. Porque cierto profesor de pociones es consciente de ello y, cuando su pasado retorne, deberá elegir un bando.


**Disclameir: Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuese mío la historia sería indudablemente más oscura, incuiría Slytherin, despacharía a Ron, Voldemort molaría y los mortifagos darían un miedo de la leche. Como nada de esto ocurre, supongo que pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: Este one-shot está encuadrado en mi fic largo, Lores of the Dark, y aunque no es necesario haberlo leido para entenderlo, si que ayudaría bastante. Es un mundo donde Harry ha ido a Slytherin y se ha hecho amigo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Este fic presenta un esbozo de las vidas y pensamientos de sus otros compañeros Slytherin, así como de cierto profesor de pociones.<strong>

**¡IMPORTANTE! No se trata de la secuela para Lores of the Dark, sino que simplemente es un nuevo capítulo para el fic, que se encaja entre el último capítulo y el epílogo de éste. La secuela llegará más adelante. Acabado este one-shot me pondré a trabajar en ella de inmediato.**

* * *

><p><strong>Serpientes<strong>

La noche caía en Hogwars — una noche sombría y sin Luna — durante las últimas horas del curso. En tan sólo medio día, el castillo sería abandonado y adquiriría un matiz apagado y triste, tras que los alumnos embarcaran en la estación y dieran la espalda a sus muros hasta el curso que viene. Pero aquella noche todavía no. Aquella noche, como siempre ocurría excepto en vacaciones, el castillo continuaba inmerso en las emociones de sus habitantes, en sus preocupaciones y en sus miedos, y también en sus sueños. Aquella noche, él compartía esos sueños, y también esos miedos, y se hacía participe de sus ilusiones. Aquella noche, en el esplender de su magia, Hogwarts resplandecía con luz propia respaldado por ellos.

Mientras, en la torre Gryffindor, una leona de primer curso había corrido las cortinas de dosel de su cama, para evitar intromisiones, y escribía con emoción su Diario.

_Querido Diario._

_Hoy se acaba el curso. ¡Y mañana nos marchamos de Hogwarts! Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis padres, aunque sé que echaré de menos el colegio y que a ellos les asusta un poco oírme hablar de la magia. No me importa. Me han dicho que nos iremos de vacaciones a España, a una casa rural pérdida entre los montes y las playas de Asturias, y creo que lo pasaré muy bien. Lo peor, es no podré ver a Harry en todo el verano. Voy a extrañarlo tanto._

_Él ha sido el primer chico que no me odiara por superarlo en algunas clases. Y tampoco se molesta conmigo por estudiar tanto, sino que entiende mi necesidad de tomarme los estudios en serio y muchas veces se queda conmigo en la Biblioteca. Adoro practicar la magia con él. Me hace sentir muy fuerte. Y me cuida tanto…_

_¡Todavía no puedo creer que él sea mi mejor amigo! _

_Cuando llegué a Hogwarts todos decían que los Slytherin eran malos. A mi no me parecen más malos que el resto. Draco, por ejemplo, es un niño rico y mimado; y se lo tiene muy creído porque es guapo y saca buenas notas. A mi me parece un poco tonto, la verdad, pero no malo. Tampoco quería que le pasará nada a él cuando me enteré de lo que había ocurrido._

_Hablando de eso. Estuve preocupadísima por Harry al ver que no despertaba, pero ahora que está a salvo me doy cuenta de que vivieron una experiencia alucinante. Creo que me hubiese gustado acompañarlos, para ponerme a prueba a mi misma. Aun así, la Piedra desapareció… Y Harry dice que se enfrentó a Voldemort. _

_¡Pobre Harry! ¿No es una locura? Y yo a veces pensado que él no lo odiaba tanto como debería. Incluso… _

_Pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad? Voldemort mató a sus padres. Intentó matarlo a él. ¿Por qué lo haría? Harry era sólo una bebe. Debía ser una persona horrible, como dicen en los libros. Pero Harry dice que eso lo dicen sólo en algunos libros._

_En fin. Soy una idiota preocupándome por esto. Él se ha ido y no volverá. También soy nueva en el mundo mágico, y creo que hay muchas cosas que no son correctas. Aunque él no lo ha dicho, me parece que Harry va a intentar cambiarlas. Y yo voy a estar a su lado, apoyándolo. _

_Serpiente o no, no me importa. Él es mi mejor amigo._

La niña anotó con ilusión algunos párrafos más en aquel cuaderno de tapas rojas, que había sido regalo de sus padres por Navidad, y finalmente lo cerró y lo ocultó bajo la almohada, cubriéndose ella también entras las sabanas. Mañana amanecería un largo día, cubierto de difíciles despedidas, e iba a necesitar descansar para afrontarlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en los dormitorios femeninos de Slytherin, perdidos para resto en la intimidad de las mazmorras, se desarrollaban dos escenas apartes, muy diferentes.<p>

…

Pansy Parkinson, elegida número uno en la selección personal de Slytherin a principios de curso, se veía recostada sobre un cómodo sofá de plumas verde, con un viejo pergamino en las manos al que ignoraba, pues sus ojos permanecían contemplando inmóviles el artesanal tablero de ajedrez que reposaba sobre una mesilla caoba, varios metros más allá.

Lo veía y sonreía. Y su mente se perdía inevitablemente en los recuerdos de aquella tarde, en el momento en que Theodore Nott la había retado a una partida de ajedrez, con el azul marino de sus ojos brillando de esa manera especial, como si él supiese algo que los demás ignoraban; y recordaba la forma en la que se había burlado de ella, menospreciado su inteligencia, hasta conseguir que lo entregara todo, olvidando su autocontrol y sus planes; y las intensísimas horas que siguieron continuación, con su mente y su astucia potenciadas al máximo, hasta que con un resultado estremecedor para ambos… la partida había finalizado en empate.

Se había sentido feliz, verdaderamente orgullosa de sí misma y _viva_, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Porque él la había visto. La había visto a través de la perfecta imagen de señorita bien educada que se esforzaba en mostrar, la había visto y se había acercado a ella atraído por los entresijos de su mente, de su inteligencia. _¿Si puedes lograr esto, por qué te conformas con menos? _Había preguntado él. Y ella no había contestado.

Prácticamente, había salido huyendo.

Porque, ¿quién era Theodore Nott? Un mago sangre pura de antiguo linaje, cuyas propiedades se limitaban a algunas mansiones en las campiñas de Londres, una modesta cámara de oro en Gringotts, y un lugar en el Wizengamot que correspondía al hermano mayor de su padre.

Theodore Nott no era nada. Y ella ni siquiera se conformaría _algo_. Ella lo quería _todo_. Y tenía los medios para conseguirlo. Draco Malfoy representaba ese _todo_. Y a ella le gustaba. Era guapo, y sería aún más guapo cuando fuese mayor. Sus familias habían sido amigas durante generaciones. Y a él también le gustaba ella.

Se divertía a su lado. Le divertían sus locuras y su modo de montar en escoba. Harían una bonita pareja en el futuro. Y, por qué negarlo, también disfrutaba seduciéndolo, viendo como sus ojos se desviaban hacía ella cuándo entraba en cualquier habitación y cómo elevaba su tono de voz al máximo, intentando que llegaran a ella las voces de sus hazañas. Haciendo que creyera que _él _era su centro de atención.

Pansy entendía que jamás sería posible compartir una partida de ajedrez con Draco, pero, considerando las demás ventajas, ¿por qué habría de ser aquello tan importante?

Quizá debido a esos ojos azul marines que no lograban desvanecerse de su mente.

…

Observando su reflejo frente al espejo, Daphne Greengrass se sabía a sí misma una estudiante que no destacaba entre el resto por su inteligencia, ni por su gran dominio de a magia; ni siquiera poseía un carisma especial, como ocurría con su compañera de habitación. Pero ella tampoco echaba en falta tales carencias. Sería inútil codiciar lo que nunca sería suyo.

Daphne guardaba su propia arma, igual o más mortífera que las anteriores para quien supiera sacarle provecho. Ella era bella. "Hermosa" tal vez fuera una palabra que no alcanzaba a describirla.

De niña, su madre siempre afirmaba que su belleza era fruto de su sangre, una sangre humana, que generaciones atrás había pertenecido a una veela. Cada noche, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, Daphne se deleitaba en la suavidad y largura de sus rizos dorados, en la profundidad de sus iris añiles, en las delicadas formas de su rostro — tan similares a las de una muñeca de porcelana —, y en la blancura inmaculada de su piel… y pensaba que la veracidad de aquella historia poco importaba, pues incluso un ser semidivino de tan hermosas características se detendría por un momento a envidiar su propia belleza.

Su aspecto era su mayor arma y, recientemente, ella había localizado su objetivo.

Harry Potter. Tal era su nombre. Y debía ser suyo.

Desde muy jóvenes, casi recién nacidos, los padres sangre pura comenzaba a instruir en sus hijos palabras como responsabilidad y deber para con su familia. El amor nunca entraba dentro de esas enseñanzas. El amor, como emoción romántica que hacer desposeer a uno de su razón, era únicamente útil para mestizos y para Gryffindor. Los Slytherin, y muchísimos Ravenclaw, buscaban otra cosa en la vida.

Daphne provenía de una de las familias sangre pura más viejas de Inglaterra, aunque su linaje no fuera tan viejo como el de los Parkinson, ni tan lustroso como el de los Malfoy. Su familia tampoco podía presumir de contactos tan oscuros como los suyos, pero sí contaba con una buena rama de palatinos y negocios en distintos puntos de Europa y Asia, y varios contactos en las altas esferas del continente.

Como sus padres únicamente habían tenido dos hijas, ambas niñas, y ella era la mayor, se suponía responsabilidad suya encontrar un buen partido, adinerado y de igual linaje o superior, que pudiera heredar sus negocios y sembrar beneficios y, con algo de suerte, atraer algún que otro honor a la familia. Con dicho propósito la habían educado desde niña. Simplemente, para Daphne, aquello no parecía suficiente.

Aquella era una sensación que la había acompañado desde pequeña y que, conforme pasaban los años, se iba intensificando hasta tomar forma. Daphne no deseaba convertirse en otra esposa más para un marido apropiado y sangre limpia. No sé imaginaba siendo una Narcissa Malfoy, con su elegante estilo propio, o una Ilira Zabini, acumulando fortunas de maridos que iban muriendo, uno tras otro, en el instante en que se cansaba de ellos. Ni siquiera le interesaba hacerse cargo de los negocios por sí misma, como a su hermana.

Para Daphne todo aquello no era suficiente. Ella anhelaba más. Una belleza como la suya no podía envejecer y marchitarse entre los gruesos muros de un viejo castillo sin que nadie la extrañara. Ella necesitaba brillar y deslumbrar con su luz, allá donde el viento la condujera. Necesitaba un nombre que la encumbrara por encima de todas las demás. Lo necesitaba y lo merecía.

Harry Potter era ese nombre. Habría apostado su vida por ello. Porque allá, en la enfermería, mientras el dormía inconsciente y susurraba secretos en sueños, lo había visto claro. La verdad le había sido revelada por casualidad. Harry Potter era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber sospechado. Harry Potter era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber temido. Y, con el tiempo, su luz se transformaría en una estrella capaz de trastocar el mundo mágico desde sus cimientos.

Con esta seguridad, Daphne dejó de juzgarlo como hasta entonces, por su sangre mestiza y por su aspecto enclenque, y por ropas gastadas. Daphne abrió lo ojos y, por primera vez, lo contempló de un modo diferente. Por primera vez, se olvidó de odiar a Pansy y su valía para capturar a Draco — odio que, de cualquier modo, nunca hubiera trasparentado —. Por primera vez, se sintió feliz y aliviada, y a gusto consigo mismo. Porque ahora lo veían claro. No permitiría que nadie se interpusiera.

Pronto, Harry se convertiría en un príncipe, y ella… ella sería su hermosa reina.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la Sala Comun de Slytherin, muchas horas después de que la fiesta de fin curso acabase — aún cuando no pocos alumnos hubiesen decidido continuarla en sus dormitorios —, dos serpientes de primer curso cruzaron sus miradas y se encontraron, y la verdad se reveló para ellos.<p>

…

Theodore Nott entendía que debía dormir, pero no sentía sueño. A decir verdad, desde pequeño él siempre durmió muy poco; prefería gastar el tiempo en cosas más útiles, como una buena lectura. El problema de aquella noche radicaba en que tampoco conseguía concentrarse en su libro, sino que su mente daba giraba en torno a ideas sin sentido, rememorando distintos acontecimientos, y su corazón se veía embargado por un extraño sentimiento de melancolía.

Extrañaría Hogwarts.

Aquella fue una revelación inesperada. En sus doce años de vida jamás se había sentido ligado a ningún lugar — ninguna de las diversas mansiones que había habitado — ni tampoco a ninguna una persona. Mentira. Tal vez sí a su madre. Theo la había extrañado a veces, muchísimas veces durante su infancia. La recordaba muy parecida a él, con voz dulce, inteligente, y con su mismo color de ojos. Pero ella había muerto hace tanto, que los recuerdos se transformaba en algo difuso, y se hacía muy difícil discernir cuáles de dichas memorias achacar a la realidad y cuáles eran producto de la fantasía.

Pero extrañaría Hogwarts. Y a su gente.

Por su mente desfilaron los rostros de aquellos que consideraba amigos. Amigos; gente a la que tal vez Theo confiaría su vida. Quizá no acostumbrara a pasar el día entero con ellos, a sentarse a su lado en las clases, o a compartir sus secretos. Pero sí eran persona cuya vida importaba. Personas cuyos entresijos mentales le resultaban fascinantes, y a los cuales podía considerar sus iguales. Eran sólo unos pocos rostros, pero entre todos ellos, había uno que destacaba con claridad.

Theo no supo por qué la visión rememorada de Pansy le produjo una sonrisa. Él nunca había reparado en ella hasta el último de examen de Transformaciones, donde su impresionante demostración de control mágico captó su atención. Desde entonces, sin motivo aparente, sus ojos la buscaban… y trataron de ver más allá de ella.

Le costaba creer que una bruja tan normal como ella, que escuchaba embelesada las fantasiosas aventuras de Draco contra un helicóptero muggle, y aplaudía impresionada su fallido intento de realizar el Amago de Wronsky, fuera capaz de una demostración mágica semejante. Intentó hallar la trampa. Y la descubrió.

En el interior de cada una de sus palabras, de sus sonrisas, de sus gestos de agrado, de su obsesión por mantener perfecto el alisado de su cabello… Una mente sublime y una perfecta actuación. Lo había engañado incluso a él. Lo había engañado. Y desde entonces, Theo se obsesionó por descubrir hasta donde llegaba el engaño.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquel misterio conseguía mantenerlo centrado aquella noche. Su mente se expandía en diversas direcciones y el rostro de Pansy era sustituido por otro, el de un muchacho de cabello azabache y gruesas gafas negras, que ocultaban sus ojos verdes. Harry Potter. A él, Theo también lo consideraba un amigo. Pero, ¿por qué su imagen lo atormentaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que se le escapaba?

Había algo relacionado con él que fallaba, pero resultaba increíblemente difícil dilucidar qué podía tratarse exactamente. Algo relacionado con su interesante aventura. Algo que hubiese pasado por alto. Algo cuya explicación hubiese sido lo suficiente deficiente para activas sus alarmas, pero cuya trascendencía hubiera convencido a su mente de desecharlo como inocuo. Algo, pero... ¿qué?

Examinando el hueco en el Cielo donde debiera hallarse la Luna, esférica en un par de semanas, Theo recayó en la cuenta. Sus ojos se estrecharon y lo comprendió todo.

Únicamente entonces, se percató de que no era el único que contemplaba dicha Luna. Había alguien más. Sus ojos giraron y contactaron con él, y al instante supo que él también lo había descubierto.

…

Pese a que sus párpados pesaran y sus labios se hubieran abierto en un largo bostezo, Blaise Zabini se resistía a ceder terreno ante el cansancio y el sueño. Aquella sería su última noche en Hogwarts y él debía averiguar algo antes de retirarse a dormir. Durante días había guardado el mismo presentimiento, una sensación que no iba más allá de las palabras. Y durante días, había notado como sus ojos perseguían la estela de Harry Potter sin que el habitual destello de desprecio y odio se produjera. En su lugar, una retahíla de sensaciones confusas y heterogéneas se reproducían al verlo. Su instinto le advertía de algo relacionado con él. Pero, ¿qué?

Contrariamente a lo que Malfoy y muchos otros creyeran, su odio por Potter no venía derivado de aquel primer puesto, que lo había excluido a él a una segunda categoría. Procedía de mucho antes. Quizá, desde la primera vez que había escuchado su nombre, de los labios de su padrastro favorito.

Ser el hijo de Ilira Zabini nunca fue tan sencillo como serlo de Narcissa Malfoy o de Helena Montange. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su madre siempre lo quiso y se preocupó por él, y que jamás me permitió que cualquiera de sus necesidades — ni emocionales, ni físicas — quedara desiertas. Sin embargo, antes de cumplir los once años, ya había cambiado como unas trece veces de vivienda y país — siendo así muy difícil establecer relaciones de amistad duraderas —, y había coleccionado un total de siete padrastros. Con el paso del tiempo, no fue muy difícil hacerse participe de los rumores sobre su extraña madre, y la fabulosa y oportuna herencia que dejaban atrás todos sus maridos muertos.

De niño, cuando era muy pequeño, a Blaise le gustaba fantasear con que a su padre realmente lo había amado, y con que, tras su muerte, trastocada por la pérdida y el dolor, su corazón se había endurecido tanto hasta no ser capaz de amar a un hombre nunca más. Cuentos infantiles, se criticaba ahora, a la edad de doce años, — con un deje de dolor que se esforzaba en ignorar, y que acabaría silenciando con el transcurso del tiempo —. No fue, sino hasta los ocho, cuando Blaise halló lo más parecido a un padre que encontraría jamás.

Lo recordaría siempre como Alexandre Kripioski. Su madre lo conoció durante unas vacaciones en el corazón de Rusia, y pocas semanas después se casaron, trasladándose ambos a vivir con él. Quizá Alexandre no fuera el más virtuoso de todos los esposos, ni el más delicado y paciente de los padrastros, ni el más honorable de los hombres, pero existía _un algo _especial en su aura, en su porte tan alto, en su color alpino y sus cabellos teñidos por el Sol y en su forma de parecer distante, incluso hallándose cerca, que atraía sobre manera al pequeño Zabini. Con el tiempo, descubrió de qué se trataba ese _algo_. Y es que, Alexandre no únicamente era la personificación de un mago sangre pura correcto, él iba más allá, él se había convertido en un experto de un tipo de magia: la magia oscura.

No. Ideas tales como la dominación mundial o la supremacía de la magia quedaban aparentemente apartados de su mente, en un recoveco escondido para saborear en las noches más dulces. En cambio, el investigaba, buscaba, resucitaba conjuros que no se había utilizado en más de mil años, experimentaba con ellos, creaba… Blaise no sabía que pretendía hallar exactamente, pero aun así su simple labor le resultaba fascinante. A veces, Alexandre compartía libros con él, otras, le explicaba el mecanismo de algún nuevo conjuro. Incluso hubo ocasiones en las que le permitió estar presentes en sus experimentos. Sea como fuere, su fascinación por él crecía día a día, y junto a él, su fascinación por las artes oscuras. Era la primera vez, que Blaise se sentía verdaderamente unido a alguien como un padre.

Tal vez, debido ello, la inquietud fue creciendo tan rápido con el correr de los meses, y cada vez resultaba más difícil dormir, rememorando cada expresión del rostro de su madre hasta la madrugada, preguntándose si sería aquel el día en que se cansaría de ser esposa y amanecería viuda. Aterrorizado porque ese día llegara.

Y finalmente llegó, dos meses antes de que Blaise ingresara en Hogwarts. Y muchas veces se preguntaba si su madre habría aguardado tanto tiempo esta vez, pese al hastío que comenzaba a asomar por sus ojos desde hacía tiempo, por amor a él y porque comprendía lo que Alexandre representaba en su vida y no quería arrebatárselo.

Igualmente, Alexandre murió. Y Blaise se juró a sí mismo que, con esfuerzo, sacaría adelante su proyecto. Jamás permitiría que el conocimiento que con tanto esfuerzo había reunido muriera con él. Se lo debía a él, por haber sido su padre.

Aquel fue su propósito al entrar en Hogwarts, y bajo tal fue designado a la casa Slytherin. Aquella fue también su razón para odiar a Potter desde el primero minuto. Potter, cuyos antepasados tanto había luchado por implantar la luz. Potter, el enemigo de la magia negra. Mancillando el nombre y el recuerdo de Slytherin con su presencia.

O eso creyó en un principio. Si a lo largo del curso, Blaise logró distinguir destellos de que tal vez ese pensamiento fuera un error, que Potter no favorecía tanto la luz como su nombre y su herencia indicaban… los desechó por ser demasiado breves y no aportar ningún fundamento a su causa.

Ahora, mientras sus ojos analizaban el hueco ausente de la Luna en el Cielo, en una silenciosa reflexión de los últimos eventos acontecidos, su mente se preguntaba hasta qué punto hubiera podido equivocarse, y hasta que punto Potter hubiera podido desarrollar su astucia para engañarlos a todos. Pero, ¿bajo qué objetivo? ¿Qué razón lo impulsaba? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Qué había obtenido de provecho al final?

Fue en ese momento, no en ningún otro, cuando los engranajes coincidieron. Sus ojos se estrecharon y lo comprendió todo.

Únicamente entonces, se percató de que no era el único en contemplar la Luna. A su lado había alguien más. Sus ojos giraron y dieron con él. Al instante, entendió que no había sido el único en llegar a dicha comprensión.

Y unas pocas palabras bastaron para confirmar lo que en su interior ya conocían.

- ¿Él la tiene…? - preguntó Nott, pese a que su tono de voz no se correspondía con el de una pregunta.

- Si, la tiene…

Cualquier otra declaración más, sobraba.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la residencia personal del Jefe de la Casa, profundamente extraviada en el corazón de duchas mazmorras, Severus Snape dormía y recordaba, y su sueños se agitaban involuntariamente con tales memorias.<p>

En su sueño, la estancia principal aparecía teñida de blanco, con forma esférica y sin ningún adorno. En medio de ella, sólo se hallaba él, con su habitual túnica de terciopelo renegrido. Y en su manos, un Diario de tapas negras tejidas en cuero.

Lo más curioso fue que tras abrirlo, el Diario hablaba.

**~ ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ~ **

Y movido por la curiosidad que produjo en sí el nombre del alumno que más odiaba, y que más ansiaba amar a la vez, Severus Snape mintió.

**Si. Soy yo.**

**~ ¡Serpientes, Harry! ¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupado que he estado? No me gusta esta sensación. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en ponerte en contacto? ~ **

**Me caí al lago. He estado en la enfermería. Lo siento. **

**~ ¿Te caíste al lago? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Harry eso no… Espera. Siento algo extraño en tu magia… ~ **

**~ Tú no eres Harry. ~ **

**~ ¿Quién eres tú? ~ **

**~ ¡Responde! ~ **

La exclamación cargaba una fuerza espantosa y retumbo los cimientos del sueño. Con su pijama de pana verde, Severus giró sobre sí mismo un par de veces y revolvió las sábanas, impulsándolas con el cuerpo hacía atrás.

Pero continuó recordando.

**Severus Snape.**

No había sido intención suya revelar su nombre a un artefacto de características tan oscuras, así como misteriosas, pero su voluntad se había doblegado ante aquel Diario casi sin ser consciente. Absolutamente alarmado, Severus reafirmó las barreras oclumanticos que protegían su mente y reunió fuerzas para un inmediato enfrentamiento. No planeaba perder.

Pero tal nunca se produjo. Tal vez porque había percibido sus resistencias, o porque dudaba de sus propia capacidad para vencer si la batalla se producía, el Diario eligió una táctica totalmente diferente, que lo sorprendió de improviso.

**~ Severus… Mi viejo amigo. Cobijado entre las faldas de quien un día juro odiar. ¿Correrás a alertar a Dumbledore sobre mi, Severus? ~ **

**Tú…**

La identidad del Diario fue por fin descubierta. Y si hasta entonces había guardado sus sospechas — una magia tan oscura no podía pertenecer a cualquiera —, confirmadas éstas, el profesor de pociones sintió como la sangre se corroía en sus venas has convertirse en veneno, y su corazón palpitaba con odio, y su mente clamaba por venganza. Una venganza que veía al fin tan cerca…

**¡Tú! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Cabrón!**

**~ Ah… Hablas de Lily Evans. Unos ojos como los suyos significaban algo, ¿verdad? Incluso para un mestizo Slytherin como tú. No me sorprende que no la hayas olvidado. Aunque tienes muy mala manera de ejemplificar ese amor en su hijo… ~ **

**¡Cállate!**

**~ ¿Te molesta que hable de Harry, Severus? ~ **

**¡Cállate! ¡Voy destruirte por lo que le hiciste a ella! ¡Te pudrirás en el infierno por ella!**

**~ Yo no guardo memorias de esa noche… aunque sí sé que no planeaba matarla. No por tu petición, claro; simplemente, me disgusta desperdiciar **_**esa **_**sangre más allá de lo necesario. Y ella era tan buena ejemplar… ~ **

**¡Tú la mataste!**

**~ Correcto. O tal vez sería más correcto decir que cierta parte de mi lo hizo. Supongo que algo se torció. Probablemente se empeñaría en morir ella primero para salvar a su hijo. ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo, Severus? Estoy convencido de que Dumbledore lo sabe y jamás te lo ha contado. ~ **

**No… Imposible.**

**~ Si. Un sacrificio de sangre. Magia muy oscura… y muy poderosa. A James Potter jamás se le habría ocurrido. Pero ella… con esos ojos… ~ **

**¡No! ¡Basta! No me importa cómo. No me importa Dumbledore. ¡Tú la mataste! Y vas a pagar por ello.**

**~ Es tu elección. No poseo medios para frenarte. Pero. antes de pronunciar ese conjuro, preguntante un cosa: ¿realmente permitirás que la sangre Lily se desperdicie y perezca únicamente por tu odio hacia mi? ¿Sacrificarás a su hijo por conseguir venganza? ~**

**¿Sacrificarlo? Yo estaré salvando a ese niño al destruirte a ti. Tú únicamente deseas que muera para que no se cumpla la Profecía.**

**~ Te equivocas. Aunque no niego que esa fuera mi primera intención al acercarme a él, renuncié a esa idea hace muchos años… Mis planes cambiaron tras conocerlo. ~**

**¡Mientes! Jamás confiaré de nuevo en tu palabra.**

**~ No te estoy mintiendo, Severus. Él es especial; por mucho que los estúpidos que lo rodean sean incapaces de comprenderlo. Él es único… como yo. Y cuando mi poder resurja, que será pronto, él reinará como mi segundo a mi lado. ~ **

**¿Crees que me alegraré porque planees convertirlo en tu esclavo?**

**~ No un esclavo. Él será mi igual en todo, excepto en el mando. Es inútil que intente explicarte el núcleo de nuestra relación, Severus. Pero siempre fuiste un mago inteligente… ¿qué crees pues que planea Dumbledore para él? ~ **

**Nada peor de lo que planeas tú.**

**~ Si es así, piensa: ¿qué destino escogería Harry? ~ **

…

**~ Yo le entregaré el mundo. A mi lado se convertirá en un ser inmortal e invencible. Cuanto desee será suyo. Y su pasión bastará para cambiar radicalmente los cimientos de nuestro mundo. Dumbledore sólo ansía un cerdo que conducir al matadero. ~ **

**Eso no puede ser cierto.**

**~ Tú deberías haberlo sospechado, Severus; desde el principio. Un Sacrificio de Sangre es una magia que fluctúa mucho más allá de lo imaginable. Prácticamente, dota de invulnerabilidad a quien lo dota… La invulnerabilidad siempre fue mi ambición; aquella noche se me presentó al alcance de la mano, a cambio de un pequeño precio. Y la única forma de contrarrestarlo, tú sabes cuál es… ~**

**¡No! ¡No escucharé más mentiras! Es suficiente, esta vez. ¡Púdrete en el infierno, maestro!**

El Severus Snape que dormía se revolvió bruscamente entre las sabanas y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de caer de la cama. Su cabello oscuro y grasiento se perdía más desordenado que nunca entre las almohadas, y existía una mueca torcida en sus pópulos, que se evidenciaba por la fuerza con la que encogía los párpados. El Severus Snape que vivía dentro de aquella memora, que a su vez se materializaba en aquel sueño, poseía una expresión similar, un potente mezcla de furia, impotencia y odio, aunque mantenía ambos ojos abiertos y en guardia.

Aquel Severus cerró el Diario con brusquedad entre sus manos y lo arrojó al suelo como si el simple contacto fuera veneno y quemara en la piel. Aquel Severus enarboló su varita, y durante varios minutos, que se transformaron en horas, y que a su vez llegaron a tomar forma en días, buscó en su mente el conjuro indicado para abrasar las hojas hasta convertirlas en cenizas y cumplir así su venganza. Sin embargo, uno por ser demasiado débil, otro por ser demasiado oscuro, el hechizo adecuado rehuía su conocimiento y las palabras de su antiguo señor resonaba en su mente, como un eco lejano que con cada repetición cobraba más fuerza.

¿Hasta que punto sería verdad lo revelado por él? ¿Hasta que punto la venganza merecería la pena el costo?

Finalmente, cuando los días se hallaban próximos a convertirse en semanas, Harry Potter acudió a buscarlo a su oficina — no es busca de él, sino del Diario de Riddle —, y ambos hablaron como hasta entonces ninguno se había atrevido; con verdades, sin máscaras. Y en aquella conversación emergieron a la luz grandes secretos. Severus, entonces, pidió tiempo; y el muchacho se lo concedió.

En sus manos estaba inclinar la balanza del mundo hacia el bien, o hacia el mal. Y tras comprender que su decisión estaría exenta de cualquier filosofía, Severus Snape decidió, con todas sus consecuencias.

**¿Cuidarás realmente de él?**

**~ Siempre. ~ **

…

En aquella ocasión había tomado una decisión; y Severus no se arrepentía, pensó después, cuando las breves horas de sueño hubieron dejado paso a otras más largas para una grave reflexión. Lo que surgiera a partir de ese momento, sería siempre un peso sobre su conciencia. No obstante, tampoco se arrepentía de haber frustrado repetidamente el plan de Quirrell a lo largo del curso, privando a su Señor de la Inmortalidad, ni de haber alertado a Dumbledore de que aquella noche por fin lo había conseguido y que Harry Potter iba tras él.

Su vida era cuestión de prioridades. Y la prioridad número uno era que el hijo de Lily sobreviviera. Y si llegado el momento, tal prioridad conllevaba cambiar de lealtades e integrarse plenamente en el bando contrario durante una guerra, lo haría. Con remordimientos o sin ellos. Lo haría. Llegado el momento.

Un momento en el que el muchacho, que según la percepción de Snape, cada vez se parecía más a su madre — realidad, por otra parte, tremendamente difícil de aceptar —, hubiera desarrollado al máximo sus capacidades. Cuando su mente, su cuerpo y su magia se hallasen en la plenitud de sus facultades. Cuando se hiciese difícil de manipular, e imposible de reemplazar.

Entonces, sólo entonces, Severus Snape revelaría su disfraz y permitiría que el mundo siguiese su propio curso, y que ocurriese lo que tuviera que ocurrir, sin importar el coste. Mientras tanto, mientras él aún fuese un niño, continuaría allí, lastrado en medio de ambos, enfrentándose a su viejo maestro una y otra vez, si fuera necesario, sin sentir miedo, sin temor a su castigo, sin dudarlo un único instante, aguardando el día hasta que _él _estuviese listo…

* * *

><p>Mientras, en los terrenos del colegio, bajo la única sombra de las estrellas, una niña pequeña — de oscuros cabellos y rostro en forma de corazón — llora ante la tumba de una valiente serpiente; y rememora sus últimas palabras dichas a ella, y derrama lágrimas dolorosas de profundo dolor, y sufre sin medida por su amiga pérdida, y ante todo, porque ya le ha sido revelada la aterradora verdad que se esconde tras ellas.<p>

El futuro es traicionero y nadie sabe lo que le depara, pero es en el presente donde nuestros nombres se forjan y toma forma nuestro destino. Y aquellos que un día serán considerados grandes héroes, o terribles villanos, sufren hoy las consecuencias de un ayer torturado. Y Hogwarts lo ampara y los acoge entre sus brazos, con la esperanza de que ese abrazo sea suficiente en los momentos de mayor oscuridad. Porque son Serpientes para el resto del mundo, pero en el fondo, en el recoveco más escondido de su interior, todos y cada uno de ellos continúan siendo unos niños… unos niños perdidos en busca de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Konichiwa! Espero que os haya gustado mucho este pequeño one-shot, magos y magas, XD.<strong>

Como ya he indicado arriba, este fic concluye aquí, y va encajado justo la noche antes de la marcha de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano. Es que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Slytherin, porque aunque hasta ahora no los haya trayado mucho, me parecen personas sorprendentes, con un potencial enorme y cubiertos de matices.

Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne... estoy seguro de que darán mucho jugo a la historia en las futuras secuelas, aunque su aparición sea breve. De esta forma pretendo que los compredais mejor según yo los he concebido. Sé que quizá no parezcan historias acordes a niños de doces años, pero a mi modo de ver los sangre pura se asemejan un poco a la vieja aristocracia muggle, y aunque los quieran, dudo que no hallan enseñado a sus hijos desde pequeños cosas cómo el deber, la rectitud, la forma de comportarse, etc... Lo que inevitablmente los hace más maduros que el resto.

Y bueno, la parte de Snape y el Diario... creo que es la que más he disfrutado. Ya echaba de menos escribir a Tom, y creo que se han dejado entre ver grandes verdades fundamentales para el desarrollo y desenlace de la historia.

Juzgas vosotros, tomodachis. A mi sólo me queda mandaros un saludo muy fuerte y desearos suerte. Con mucho cariño,

Anzu.


End file.
